bunkdfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Ross
Emma Evangeline Ross is the protagonist of BUNK'D. She was born to Morgan Ross and Christina Ross in New York City. She is the only biological child in the Ross family and is also the oldest child. She is currently 17-years of age and is in the 11th grade (junior year). She is a bubbly teenager, eager to re-order the world as she sees it. Now a C.I.T. (Counselor In Training), Emma is determined to become a picture perfect counselor, following in the footsteps of her mom during her previous years. Emma is portrayed by Peyton List. History Background Emma was sent to Camp Kikiwaka with Ravi and Zuri to follow the footsteps of her mom. She's the popular girl at her school, and is known for her unique taste in fashion! She's the only biological kid to Morgan and Christina Ross, and the first girl and child overall in the family. Biography In Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka, Emma, along with Zuri, and Ravi are forced to attend a summer camp in Maine where their parents first met. There, she meets Hazel and her aunt Gladys, who don't like her family, due to Christina "stealing" Morgan, title for best counselor, and a happy life from Gladys. She later meets Lou, a counselor at Camp Kikiwaka and head Woodchuck, she starts to think Lou is weird, when she yells at her to sit. That night, she meets Xander whom she ultimately develops a crush on. Sparks fly between the two, making Hazel jealous. Once she sits, and starts talking to Xander, Hazel tells her he is hers, and to back off. The next day, she is doing an obstacle course, when Hazel shoots an arrow at her, later, she is confronted by Hazel, and other Weasels who call her the worst C.I.T after Tiffany ans Zuri are arguing, later, while walking on a tightrope over a tub full of mud, Hazel throws Emma a dodge ball in the face, so she can fall into the mud, and Xander won't like her, however, he goes over to help her. Later, while Emma is getting cleaned up, a note flies over to her bed, thinking it's from Xander, she goes to a spot on the woods, just like the note said, Zuri follows her, as they hear growling, they believe it's the Kikiwaka, they run. Later, they encounter Ravi, Lou, Xander, Jorge, Tiffany, and Hazel (who was the one who sent Emma that note so she can be with Xander) who went to find them, after climbing up a tree, Emma comes up with a plan to scare the Kikiwaka with their flashlights, Tiffany's annoying violin, and Jorge's loud farts, after the plan works, Xander and Lou seem proud. Later, Emma believes the summer will be pretty great. In Gone Girl, Emma is waiting for Xander to ask her out, she does everything to determine her fate, even wish on a Magic 8 Ball. Lou then comes in and comforts her by saying that boys are like hotdogs. Emma then decides to not focus on boys anymore. But when Xander comes in with his guitar, Emma seems excited. Xander then asks her to a date by singing a song he wrote to her, which she immediately says yes to. However, Ravi tells her he's plotting to kill her, but she doesn't believe him. At her date, she starts to believe he's actually trying to kill her, however, he reveals the hole was for s'mores, and, the axe was a guitar. The next day, they are eating s'mores at camp. In Camp Rules, Emma is first seen knocking the door to the bathroom, wanting Zuri to get out of it. She then plugs the blow dryer onto the wall, but soon causes a small fire. She then extinguishes the fire, but made Zuri want to stay in the bathroom more. She is later at the camp's counselor meeting, which was hosted because she caused a fire at the Wood Chuck's cabin. Emma, along with other counselors are given a citation book, which she uses to annoy Zuri. Emma, angry with power, then tears and throws all of Zuri's stuff out of the cabin. Lou then takes the two to the dock and tries the canoe therapy on them. However, then the therapy doesn't work, Emma and Zuri have to work together before they are lost forever. In Smells Like Camp Spirit, Emma is seen at the choosing of the spirit stick guardian ceremony. Unexpectedly, the stick land on Emma's back. Since she touched it first, she became the guardian of the stick. Hearing that Xander had always wanted to be the guardian, she gives the stick to Xander without knowing that losing the stick or giving somebody else the stick will bring their entire cabin bad luck. The bad luck then struck, Emma fell and had a cup of smoothie spilled on her. Then a strong wind came, resulting her to fall on top of Xander. Emma, Zuri, Lou, Xander, and Hazel can't stand the bad luck anymore, so they decides to go into the woods to get their luck back again. To do so, everyone must bring what they treasure very much and give it to the spirits of the woods. Emma then gives a pair of heels that she hates very much to the spirits. The next morning, the sun is out and the weather had turned. She is seen at Ravi's swim test along with Xander. At the end of the episode, Emma reconciles with Xander. Personality Emma is a girly, sweet, and very fashionable teenage girl. Though she is a bit of an airhead, she strives to do her best with everything she does. Emma displays a little bit of sass into most things, similar to her sister Zuri. She has a very good sisterly bond with Zuri, but usually fights with Luke and occasionally Ravi. She is assumed to be a Directioner, because in random conversations or dreams, she brings up the band. She's shown the most development out of any character in the whole series. She started out as a shallow, snarky, somewhat conceited, but still a jerk with a Heart of Gold. Over the course of the series JESSIE, she's learned from her mistakes and has grown up into a hardworking, compassionate, forgiving, borderline nice girl. She's easily the nicest character to Bertram and Jessie and tries to help the other characters with their problems. She's even now seeing it's inside that matters as shown with her friendship with Maybelle and how in "Morning Rush" she was going to go out with a nice geeky boy over a self centered guy who was really attractive, during the whole episode she couldn't decide to go out with. Though not to the same extent of big bad Mrs. Chesterfield, Emma acts this way from time to time and more than the others, especially in the crossover episode. In fact, if she wasn't rich and pretty, it would've just been super creepy for Austin and friends to stay the night, not to mention dangerous. But since the Ross family is rich, they all but begged to stay in the penthouse. Physical Appearance She has long, blonde wavy hair along with brown eyes. Although when she hasn't washed her hair it turns to a darker blonde. She has pale, creamy skin and is unusually tall for her age. She likes girly clothes, and is known for her obsession with fashion. She occasionally has an outstanding fashion sense and curls her hair and it is quite frequent as of season 4 of JESSIE. She normally wears her hair down, but sometimes also wears it up. Her regular choices of shoes are usually flats but sometimes can be seen wearing heels. She wears glasses in some episodes, suggesting she may be wearing contacts most of the time. Peyton R. List, a real life fashionista, mentioned in an interview that Emma's original wardrobe prior to her being hired was cute but somewhat normal compared to Peyton herself. As a result the wardrobe people used Peyton's own style to help make Emma more of a true fashionista. They sometimes collaborate Peyton's clothes with the wardrobe choices for Emma to create even more outfits. Relationships Family Ravi Ross Brother Ravi is Emma's younger brother. They fight occasionally, but get along most of the time. Zuri Ross Sister Zuri is Emma's younger sister. They love hanging out with each other and enjoy each other's company. Emma braids Zuri's hair occasionally and Zuri sits on Emma's lap a lot. She helps Emma with her fashion web cast Kitty Couture by making stuff such as (g)litter boxes and steaks. Their relationship together is very nurturing and they love each other. Though, at times, Emma makes Zuri mad as she discovers her older sister isn't as, "imaginative", as she used to be and is rather in love with the latest fashion styles. Though, Emma will go just out of her will after the day is done to go and help Zuri. Though sometimes she finds Zuri rather as, "the annoying nuisance", and Zuri messes up Kitty Couture by selling merchandise though Emma has told her once, well, twice, that she doesn't want it, they always find a way to get along. Friends Lou Best Friend They are both part of the staff in Camp Kikiwaka, with Lou being a counselor and Emma being a C.I.T. Lou often mentors Emma in getting to be a good CIT, and is always there for Emma. Romances Xander Crush They first met in Camp Kikiwaka. Sparks do fly between them. Emma seems to be jealous of the friendship between Xander and Hazel. They went on their first date in Gone Girl. Most of the time, their moments are usually interrupted by Hazel Heidi, who has a crush on Xander as well, and tries to embarrass Emma in front of him. Enemies Hazel Heidi Enemy They are enemies since Hazel is set out to get the Ross siblings, including Emma herself. Hazel tried to get Emma by hitting her with a dodge ball, causing her to fall in the mud, shooting her with an arrow, and sending her out to the woods to die. Quotes Trivia *She is a C.I.T in Camp Kikiwaka. *It is revealed that she knows a bit of Hindi, thanks to Ravi. *She likes Xander *Emma will start her senior year of high school in the fall. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Teens